1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valve devices, and particularly to miniature non-return valves.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of miniature non-return valve structures are known, and each type relies on the movement of one or more mechanical parts to allow fluid to flow through the valve in one direction, but to inhibit flow of the fluid in the opposite direction.